


sunset season

by everythingnowhere



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, SnowBaz, baz is sad, its worth it for the end, simon has a gay awakening tm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingnowhere/pseuds/everythingnowhere
Summary: Simon likes to look at the sunset. Baz likes to look at Simon.





	sunset season

BAZ 

Simon Snow is sitting on the lawn in front of Watford, outside the gates. I know because I followed him here. Something just told me to. He’s staring at the sunset. It’s beautiful tonight. “Snow,” I sneer. “What are you doing here on this beautiful night?” He whips his head around. “Baz,” he says, surprised. Quickly he adds, “I might ask you the same thing.” I stand behind him. The sun’s hitting him perfectly. “I was just going for a walk,” I say. “You still haven’t told me why you’re here.” “I like to watch the sun set,” he says lazily. I’m not sure if I want to kiss him or throttle him. And then I say the thing I would expect the least - “Can I join you?” “Oh, fuck off,” Simon says. “Of course not.” I turn and walk away, silently scolding myself. I just go to the catacombs and feed. By the time I get back, the sunset is done and Simon’s asleep in his bed. I rip my shirt off, even though I know I’ll get cold while sleeping. I got a little bit of blood on it. I sit on the side of my bed and watch him silently. He’s draped all over the bed, shirtless. He must be hot, because the covers are thrown off his chest. I notice his moles, freckles and tan skin, so unlike my own. I’d rather watch him then watch the sunset. He’s stunning. I get in my own bed. I don’t know how much longer I can look at him like this. I face away from him.

____________________________________________

I wake in the morning to Simon knocking over his lamp. “Fuck,” he says loudly, and sets it right. It’s so early. I sit up, forgetting that I’m not wearing a shirt. Shit, I’m cold. Simon stares at me for a second in… shock? He blushes and turns away. Interesting. Simon goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut. I put a shirt on and go to breakfast without a word. 

Dev and Niall are chatting away as I stare at Simon. He’s ruffled, and shoving scones into his mouth by the ton. Typical, gorgeous Snow. Dev prods me. “Baz?”  
“What? I snap at him, shook out of my Simon haze. He’s so pretty, it’s a pity he’ll never love me. “Are you coming to the football practice tonight?” Dev asks. “No,” I say. “I have better things to do than watch Watford lose. Again,” Dev snorts at that. “Your loss,” he advises and moves on in the conversation. I resume staring at Simon.

SIMON 

Baz is staring at me. It’s painfully obvious, but I refuse to meet his eyes. I saw him earlier without a shirt, and it stirred up something inside me. I’m not sure what, but I couldn’t stay there for any longer. He was so pale, and I wanted to touch his chest. I almost did. I had to stop myself. I think that’s the first time I noticed how goddamn stunning he is. Just, everything about him. But he’s my enemy. I shouldn’t be thinking like this about him, so I turn back to the conversation. Penny’s going on and on about some Political Science paper, due Thursday. I have a few days, so I don’t care. I’ll just do it the night before. It’s not important.  
I look at Baz and smirk. He turns pink and looks away quickly. That’s unusual. But now that he’s looking away, I can get a good look at the way his black hair falls, and all of his sharp angles. He’s beautiful, in a masculine sort of way. Nice to look at.  
What are you thinking, Simon? I ask myself, snapping out of it. I eat another scone. (The answer to all problems, really.)  
“Simon?” Penny. “Are you going to the game tonight. “No,” I reply. “The Watford team sucks.” She shrugs (that means I’m right, for once), and says, “I’m going anyway, with Agatha. She wanted company.” I wince at the mention of Agatha. We had a bad breakup a couple weeks ago. Baz teased me mercilessly about it. The git. Ugh. 

Later that night, I go back to the lawn. I like to see the sunset. Baz shows up again. How’d he know I’d be here? He stands behind, so I have to crane my head back to see him. He’s bloody stunning in the light. Stop it, Simon, I say to myself. You’re not gay. Actually, I’m not sure if that’s correct. I mean, I liked Agatha, but I also think Baz is hot. But he’s my worst enemy. Good luck with that, Simon.  
“Can I stay?” He asks me. I blush and turn away from him. “Sure,” I say this time. Am I just desperate to see his (pretty) face? Maybe. I notice his lips. They’re plump and pale, and I want to kiss them. He’s frowning. I want to kiss that away, too.

BAZ 

He lets me stay this time. That’s different. I sit next to him, a reasonable distance away. I study his face. He’s got moles everywhere, and I want to kiss them. I want to kiss him. He doesn’t look at me, but he blushes, as if he can tell I’m watching him. The sky is beautiful, filled with pinks and reds and oranges. But soon it’s over, and Simon goes back to the room. I go to the catacombs. It’s harder to find rats tonight. I’m distracted because of bloody Simon. He’s all I think about, being with him and kissing him and telling him I love him. But he’s my worst enemy. Good luck with that, Baz.  
I go back to the room and Simon’s awake. I wasn’t expecting that. “Baz,” He says, and I nod to him, before going into the bathroom to take a shower. The water burns slightly, but at least I feel something. I feel empty after being with him just now, like I missed a chance. I couldn't have kissed him though, he’s probably homophobic and would have punched me in the jaw. Meanwhile, I’m a raging queer. In love with a straight boy. Of course, life already made me gay and a vampire. Why not add this to the list of fuck you, baz?  
I get out of the shower, and change for bed quickly. When I come out of the bathroom, the lights are off and Simon’s in bed. I look at him, breathing softly. He’s… magnificent. I sigh loudly, and it’s a miracle Simon doesn’t stir. I sit on my bed. But all of a sudden I get up and leave. I can’t be with him right now.

SIMON 

Baz isn’t here when I wake up. That’s unusual, it’s early and I’m usually the one who wakes up first. I yawn and stretch, throwing my shirt on quickly. I go down to breakfast, and Baz isn’t there. Weird. I shrug it off, though. 

He misses all of our classes.

Later, I try to find Baz. I look almost everywhere before going to the catacombs. I find him slumped against the wall, blood on his mouth and shirt. I knew he was a vampire, but this? This is just blatantly obvious. “Baz,” I say, slowly, his name like magic coming out of my mouth. He doesn’t look up. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. “Baz,” I say again. “Baz.”  
He’s quiet. So I sit next to him, and before I can stop myself, my hand cups his cheek, stroking it gently. He starts to cry silently, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks.

BAZ 

I don’t feel anything except for Simon stroking my cheek. I feel emotionally empty. I drank last night, so much. I thought it might make me feel something. Instead, I’m full and drowsy and regretful.  
I try to say, “Simon,” but nothing comes out. I scoot away from him. I can’t take this. His gorgeous face is looking at me worried, but he’s just leading me on. He just wants to be friends, and I can’t be friends with him. Only enemies, or more than friends. “Go away, Snow,” I say, finally finding my voice. “Please.”  
He goes.

SIMON 

I’m worried about Baz. He’s not acting like himself, no witty comments to get me pissed off by. He returns to the room later, ignoring all my questions. He immediately goes into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. I take my shirt off and slip into my bed. When he comes out later, shirtless with scratches on his chest, I wonder if he did it to himself. I pretend to be asleep as he shakes and sobs. I don’t know what happened. His hair is messy (It’s never messy-- Baz usually keeps it slicked back, but I like it better like this- I want to run my hands through it). “Simon,” he mutters. “Simon, Simon, Simon.”  
I can’t listen to him like this, so I fall asleep for real this time. 

__________________________________________________

The next day, I go to watch the sunset again. I’m not sure if Baz will show up this time, but I hope he does. I shouldn’t, but I like to be around him. He smells like cedar and bergamot.  
He doesn’t show. It’s a pity, really. It was such a beautiful sunset.

BAZ 

I couldn’t see Simon today. I couldn’t make myself. I had been avoiding him all day, even skipping classes. What happened in the catacombs was humiliating. He doesn’t even know I was crying over him. How embarrassing.  
Later the next night, I go to see him. He’s there. He doesn’t turn around when I walk about behind him and sit down. I sigh heavily. “Simon,” I say.  
“Hi, Baz,” he says quietly. I worry that he hates me now. He’s so fucking gorgeous, his curls are golden in the sunlight, and I want to kiss his moles. “I’m sorry about last night,” I say. He shrugs. “It’s fine. Are you okay?” No, I think. “Yes,” I say. “Now I am.”  
“Good.” He looks at me. He has a strange look in his eye. Before I can do anything, he’s leaning over and kissing me. I’m shocked at first, but then I start to kiss him back. I push him back into the grass, and he’s grinning. “Simon,” I say, breathily.  
“Baz.” I kiss him again. He runs his hand through my hair, and tugs on it gently. I moan into his mouth. I kiss his cheek, his moles, his chin. He starts to kiss my neck. “Simon,” I say again, and he flips us over so I’m the one in the grass, him on top of me. This feels like a dream. I hope it isn’t. I bite his neck gently, not using my fangs. I’m careful not to. “Baz, fuck,” he moans. It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I hope there’s a mark there, later. I kiss him again.”Mine,” I say.  
“Yours,” he agrees. He runs his hands up and down my back. I feel his magic radiating off him, but in a pleasant way. By now it’s long dark. We’ve been kissing for ages and we stumble back into the room, Simon kissing my jaw. I don’t care if anyone saw us. He’s mine. Mine. We get into my bed. There’s barely enough space for us, but he sleeps in my arms that night. I’ve never been happier.  
________________________________

SIMON 

I wake up with Baz peacefully sleeping in my arms. “Wake up, darling,” I whisper to him. He stirs, and a piece of his hair gets on my face. I laugh softly. This feels amazing, that he’s mine. He’s perfect. I kiss all over his face, and he smiles. I never see Baz smile. He’s beautiful. All I want to do is make him smile now. “Breakfast is soon, love.” I whisper, and he kisses my jaw. “Okay.”  
We get up, and Baz’s arms are on my shoulders. He’s sleepy. He kisses me gently, and I lean into him. A few minutes later, and we’re on our way to breakfast. We’re late. Baz kisses me one more time in front of the doors, and I moan “Baz,” loudly and blush. We enter, and everyone stares at us. We’re not even holding hands, so I don’t know --  
Oh. They heard me. Oops. I kiss him in front of everyone. I don’t care. As far as I know, he’s all I want. So they gossip however they want, but Baz is still mine.


End file.
